


Up To No Good

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackmail, Coercion, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingerfucking, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius gets hold of a few private pictures, and decides to capitalise on the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Admittedly, the idea for this story is taken from one I read quite a few years ago, so credit to whoever wrote it, because I can't remember what it was called.
> 
> This is gonna get very smutty very quickly, I promise.

Sirius was stuffing the remains of a breakfast muffin into his mouth as he turned the door handle.

Bloody Remus had to refused to lend him his Transfiguration textbook for that morning's lesson. So what if he hadn't done his essay? McGonagall would understand how  _awful_ it was to have to trek all the way back up to Gryffindor Tower just to get what he needed.

Maybe he'd just skive off the lesson. James apparently had — he wasn't down at breakfast, at least. And Peter had mentioned the fact at least three times.

The answer to that mystery came to Sirius as soon as he'd opened the dormitory door. Load groans were coming from James' bed. The hangings were closed, but the horny git had evidently forgotten to cast a Silencing Charm, or didn't seem to think it was necessary.

'Fuck, Lily, just like that...'

He knew the two of them had been fucking like rabbits for at least a month, but he hadn't yet walked in on them. Until now. Sniggering, Sirius turned to leave again, when he caught a glimpse of something moving on James' bedside table. He would never admit to being nosy, but his curiosity got the better of him and he moved closer, light on his feet.

They were pictures. Unceremoniously tossed onto his bedside table, beside a camera, were pictures of James and Lily in varying sexual poses. The photo on the bottom of the stack was of the two of them actually going at it — one of them must have cast a charm on the camera to hover above them. Sirius could see  _exactly_ what they were doing.

He struggled to keep his laughter in check as he tiptoed back downstairs, pocketing the pictures.

* * *

 

'Stop fussing, they're probably just under my bed, we've got to hurry, we've already missed Transfiguration...'

Sirius heard them before he saw them, as he sat sprawled on one of the armchairs in the common room. He'd decided to skip the lesson, and instead spent his time coming up with what he thought was a truly  _devious_ plan. After all, it'd been a while since he'd had a really good fuck — he wanted to try something a little different.

'Sirius. Why aren't you in class?' Lily stopped short at the bottom of the stairs when she saw him. She was fully dressed, but red-faced, and James had yet to put his tie on.

'I could ask the same of you, Head Girl. Did you have fun? Is James' dick satisfying you? I know it's not that big.'

'Bugger off, Padfoot.' James grinned (it seemed he always had that stupid grin on these days, with Lily) and started past him for the portrait hole.

'Hold up, Prongs. You'll want to hear this.' He pulled one of the pictures from his pocket, flashing it at them. Lily gasped.

'Where did you get those? Give them back right now, arsehole!' She made a grab, but Sirius held her off and put it away again.

'My my, what a filthy mouth. What'll you do if I don't give them back, eh? Give me detention? But it would be so easy for me to make copies of these, you know.'

'You wouldn't  _dare_ ,' said James, his jaw dropping.

'This is some top notch pornography right here, you know. I'm sure people are just dying to know what their Quidditch hero and their Head Girl get up to in their spare time.'

'What do you want, Black?' Lily was doing her best to look menacing, but all she managed was embarrassed. And it wasn't hard to figure out why — quite a few of the pictures showed her in the throes of ecstasy.

'I'll cut you a deal. You do what I want, for a whole week, and I'll give them back, no copies made.'

'How do I know you haven't already made copies?'

'Marauders' honour, James,' Sirius replied, holding a hand over his heart. 'Do you really think I'd go without giving you a chance?'

'There's no telling what you'd do,' he muttered in response. Sirius shrugged, making himself more comfortable in the chair.

'Well, we've got some time, we might as well get started. Lily, give our dear James a blowjob.'

Lily really did look furious now.

'How dare you!'

'Or I make copies of the pictures...' Sirius replied, holding them out again teasingly. James and Lily looked at each other, and she sighed, defeated for now. 

'Fuck you. I'll get you for this.'

She moved over to James and got down on her knees, intending to get the whole thing over with as fast as possible. Sirius didn't mind — he was already half-hard and there was plenty of time to carry out some of his more lewd demands later.

Lily popped her boyfriend's cock in her mouth and started to suck, without much technique at all, but James didn't appear to notice. He had his head tilted back already, though Sirius noted he hadn't looked his way in several minutes. As Lily's head bobbed up and down, Sirius pulled out his own cock and began to stroke it, unabashed.

It didn't take long for Sirius to come, watching his friends getting it on in front of them, and as he cleaned himself up, James came as well, gasping quietly.

'Didn't take you for a voyeur, Padfoot.'

'There's a lot you don't know about me, Jamesy. Now come on, the Head Boy and Head Girl have classes to attend.'


	2. Chapter 2

It was busy that evening in the common room, and Sirius had decided to forgo the madness, sprawling out on his four-poster instead. He was still thinking about ways to make James squirm, with his dirty pictures hidden away for a whole week.

Sirius had been pushed aside once Lily had agreed to go out with him, and while Remus and Peter were good fun, James had always been his  _best_ friend. He would never have distributed the photos, but he was going to make damn sure his friend paid him attention this week. So Sirius had spent most of his classes during the day brainstorming. If James were to believe he was being blackmailed, it had to be good.

At that moment, the dormitory door swung open to let his friend in, and Sirius sat up on his bed with a grin on his face. James groaned.

'I know that look. What do you want?'

'Where's your cloak, Prongs? Get it out.' James rummaged in his trunk for a moment, and then held out his invisibility cloak.

'No, no, it's for you. I want you to find your girlfriend, go downstairs, and get it off with her under the cloak.'

'Get fucked, the common room's packed, it's only seven-thirty.' 

'Don't want those pictures, then?' Sirius could see James gritting his teeth, weighing up the situation. There really was only one option.

'How are you even gonna know? You won't see us.'

'I'll know. Because you and Lily are going to come back up here afterwards, and there's gonna be cum on her nice little uniform skirt.' James sighed, balling up the cloak.

'You're a filthy pervert, you know that, Padfoot?'

'Of course.'

* * *

James tucked the cloak into his robes and made his way back down to the common room. Lily was reading in one of the hotly-contested armchairs by the fire, so he leaned in close to mutter in her ear.

'Sirius has a request for us.' Lily snapped her book shut, huffing.

'I can't believe you got us into this stupid mess. We can't let him get away with this.'

'Hey, you wanted to take the photos too.'

'Whatever. What does he want?'

'Well... he wants us to do it, under this.' He pulled a corner of the cloak out from his robe.

'Fine.' She shrugged, moving to open her book again.

'Now. In here.'

'Is he mad? What if we get caught?'

'We don't have to do much, I just have to cum on your skirt, that's the proof. And anyway, I thought you were into that? That's why we had sex while everyone was supposed to be at breakfast. For the risk.'

'That was fun, this is ridiculous. You better make sure you clean up afterwards.' She got up, slightly pink in the face. 'I'll meet you on the stairs in five minutes,' Lily said, taking her book up to her dorm.

James waited by the armchair for a few moments. Despite the anticipation of what could end up being a very embarrassing situation, he could feel his cock stirring. This didn't necessarily have to be unpleasant — and he knew he could finish up quickly and get them out of the common room.

Lily was waiting for him when he climbed the stairs. Throwing the cloak over them both, he whispered, 'The alcove beside the fireplace. Hardly anyone's near it, and no one will notice us walk over.'

'Come on, then.'

They tiptoed across the room, though the other students were so loud that they hardly needed to bother. Lily pulled out her wand when they reached the wall.

'What are you doing?' James breathed.

'Silencing Charm.' He shook his head, pushing her wrist away.

'We won't need it, look how much space we've got. And anyway,' he added, pressing his lips to hers, 'it might be fun.'

Lily rolled her eyes, but she reached down to unbutton his trousers anyway. James was already half-hard when she pulled his dick out of his boxers, and she raised an eyebrow mockingly, but didn't say anything. Closing his eyes, determined to stay silent, he leaned in to kiss her again.

Before pocketing her wand, Lily charmed some lube onto her hand, and he hardened quickly under her ministrations. They hadn't been having sex for very long, but she was a clever little minx, and the fact that James was madly in love with her didn't help his stamina. As she rubbed her thumb over the tip of his cock, he flipped up her skirt and slipped a hand into her knickers.

He thought he heard a huff of protest, but he kept going, sliding a finger into her and finding her entrance surprisingly damp. Evidently, he wasn't the only one enjoying it.

James hadn't expected that either of them would be into exhibitionism, but the idea that he was doing something so risky, combined with Lily's hand on his cock and her mouth on his neck, made his heart race. If this was all Sirius was going to make them do, it would be a fun week.

The common room full of people already seemed far away and unimportant, and James knew neither of them would last long. Crooking his finger, he searched for the spot that drove Lily wild and she gave a short, breathy gasp, leaning into him. His cock was throbbing in her hand and he wanted to plunge it into her right then, but he didn't trust himself to pull out in time.

Lily twisted her hand exactly how he liked as she stroked him, and sparks of pleasure were going off in his groin. It wasn't too difficult to keep himself quiet, because that was an important skill for a boy growing up in a shared dorm. Lily, however, was biting her lip to stop herself, and James decided the sooner this was over, the safer they would be.

Pulling her closer, he slid another finger into her, pumping his hand and rubbing his thumb against her clit. The increased speed was too much for her, and she came, biting down on James' shoulder.

After a few moments, and a few deep breaths, Lily lifted her head to kiss his chin, continuing to stroke his cock. She looked incredibly hot in the aftermath of her pleasure and it didn't take long for James' own orgasm to peak. Thrusting up into her hand, he came, shooting all over her skirt. He closed his eyes, wanting to make the moment last a little longer, and enjoy the waves of pleasure as they died down, but Lily was already trying to chivvy him over to the stairs.

'Hurry up, let's show Sirius so I can clean this off,' she said breathlessly, leading him up to James' dorm.

Sirius was waiting on his bed, in much the same position he was in when James had left.

'That didn't take long. Did you do what I asked?'

Lily moved closer and held out her skirt. She was irritated with Sirius, but after their little show in the common room, she also just wanted to collapse onto her own bed.

'Enough?' Sirius looked impressed.

'Well done Prongs, I wasn't sure she'd go for it. Did you enjoy it?'

'Oh, you are  _disgusting_ , Sirius Black,' Lily replied, whirling around and leaving the dorm in a huff.

'Well? Did you?' James shrugged, tucking the invisibility cloak into his trunk. He was a little red in the face, but other than that, Sirius was disappointed by how easy it seemed to have been.

'It was alright. Probably too loud for anyone to have noticed anything anyway.'

Sirius chuckled, but began turning a few more ideas over in his head. Tomorrow, he would have to step up his game.

 


End file.
